The present invention relates generally to a current transformer cabinet for electrical service and more particularly to a current transformer cabinet having a disconnect switch.
Electrical power is typically generated at centralized production facility such as a coal-fired power plant. The electrical power is distributed to end users through an electrical network maintained by the electrical utility. As the electrical power is transmitted through the distribution system, a number of components and systems are used to monitor and control the flow of electricity. A substation, for example, is a facility operated by the utility to transform the generated electrical power into a form that is usable by the utilities customers.
The end user, or customer, typically purchases the electricity based on the quantity of electrical power that is consumed by the customers. To facilitate the accurate monitoring of the customers consumption, the utility installs a meter where the electrical power enter the customer's facility. The meter is typically connected, or an integral part of what is known as a current transformer cabinet. A current transformer (“CT”) is a device that that includes a winding that is wrapped around a core that is usually in the shape of a ring. The CT is arranged to provide a current in its winding that is proportional to the current flowing through a conductor that is adjacent the core.
By coupling the conductors entering the customer's facility to one or more CT's, the utility can measure the accumulated amount of electrical power the customer consumes. In industrial and commercial facilities, the customer may require three-phase power. In this instance, each conductor associated with a phase of electrical power will have an associated CT to measure the current.
While existing current transformer cabinets are suitable for their intended purposes, there still remains a need for improvements particularly regarding the disconnecting of electrical power from the customers facility in a reliable manner.